yourvision_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yourvision Song Contest
Yourvision Song Contest The Yourvision Song Contest often shortened to YVSC, or Yourvision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Your Broadcasting Union since Ausust 2017. The current and official executive supervisor is ESC Kuba. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (pre-qualifying round, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. History On 1st August 2017, Kuba, executive supervisor of the Yourvision Broadcasting Union decided to open an international music contest, in that every member of the YBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Yourvision Song Contest. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. Currently, the YBU Council has the control over the contest, recaps, staging and results videos. The first ever Yourvisionn Song Contest started on 1st August 2017. It was held in the Gdańsk, the Poland also was the first ever country to host the Yourvision Song Contest and also one ofthe first ever direct qualifiers for the final. Forty-one nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Logo and theme The general logo, which was created by a international team, was introduced in the first edition. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "Yourvisionn" was formed in a calligraphic font while the letter "V" was replaced by a heart where the flag of the host appeared and do not change since then. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there was a big 6 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers; Armenia, Australia, Liechtenstein, Poland, United Kingdom and Vatican City. However, for the next editions, the top 6 from each edition will be a part of the big 6. The "Big 6" In the first edition, it was already decided that certain countries would be members of the "group" called "Big 6". The Polish broadcaster TVN, the organizers of the first edition, announced that Armenia, Australia, Liechtensten, Poland, the United Kingdom and Vatican City would be the members of the first Big 6. Highest scores Winners History by country Here you can find information about the all countries that participated in Your Eurovision. * Aland Islands * Albania * Andorra * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Faroe Islands * Finland * France * Georgia * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Kazakhstan * Kosovo * Latvia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Malta * Moldova * Monaco * Montenegro * Netherlands * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * San Marino * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Ukraine * UK * Vatican City Category:Yourvision Song Contest